Romans and Greeks
by shadow6539
Summary: While the seven heroes are away, what's happening with the Romans and the Greeks? A war is brewing, and it isn't pretty. Pairings: Reynico, and Ravian (Octavian and Rachel)
1. Chapter 1

He sat back. He hated his life right now. Nico just sat there pouting. He didn't want to eat. Yet, by cruel fate, Demeter was making sure he ate anyway.

"What time is it?"

Nico looked at his phone. "9 am."

"Great! Now eat some cereal." Demeter waved her hand, and a box of cereal appeared. "Your too skinny. Why, if you were mine, you wouldn't by this skinny! Not healthy!"

"I don't get why your babying him, mother. I think he can at least pour it himself." Demeter had been pouring the cereal and milk into a bowl. "Or I could be wrong."

Nico rolled his eyes. He and Persephone had agreed to disagree, but sometimes they couldn't help themselves to make fun.

"Then why do you let lady Demeter pour your cereal?"

Persephone glared at him. "Come mother." With a flourish, the pair were gone. Nico pushed his cereal away from him. He didn't like cereal, but Demeter obviously didn't notice, or care. Or maybe a little of both. He forced it down to keep her happy, and from annoying everyone. It was difficult, but someone had to do it. As he stared at the table, he heard laughter.

"Enjoy your cereal?"

Nico snarled. "I don't know. How much did you enjoy imprisonment?"

Thanatos sighed. "Point taken. Isn't that what you say now?"

"Yep."

"How's your shoulder?"

Nico jumped up form the table and ran over to shush him. "Tell all the underworld why don't ya? Or worse, Demeter." Nico shivered. "If I'm going to sneak out, I can't be watched all the dang time!"

"Your leaving? Now?!"

"I can't take any more cereal."

"That doesn't mean that you can leave."

Nico sighed. Thanatos was a good friend, even if he was the death god. He met him sometime last year. Secretly, he was sad about him being gone, but he was able to revive Hazel. Thanatos knew, but he decided to keep it a secret for the time being. He was also keeping the secret about Nico's shoulder. While he had been in Tartarus, he had been attacked by a drakon. The thing bit him on the shoulder, before Nico killed it. He promised himself then and there that he would never make fun of Harry Potter again. Getting bit in the shoulder was no joke. Thanatos found him and helped him back to his father's palace so he could get proper medical care.

"I can't just leave them at the mercy of the Romans. They're innocent."

"Then just let them figure that out for themselves."

"They won't figure it out. Not if Octavian is leading them. Octavian will stop at nothing for power. And he now he has it. He won't give it up without a fight. Besides, pride is a factor. That will play a part."

Nico ran to his room. He passed his grand piano, and found his armor. If he was going to fight, he was going to have to just like everyone else. His armor was mostly the same. He just couldn't use his favorite helmet. He pulled on his armor on and walked down again.

"Do you have a plan?"

"I'm going to blend in. For all the Romans know, I'm missing in action. I can use it to my advantage. They won't know that I'm part of the fight. I'm still a Roman." Nico stroked his arm, where he had his tattoos. Even though he was fighting with the Greeks, he still felt bad about the Romans. Now he knew what it felt like to Percy and Jason. Torn. But he had a job to do. All he had to do was aid the Greeks until the Argo II came back. Then, hopefully, the Romans and the Greeks were best friends. He could end the charade.

The only trick was the fact that the Romans knew him on sight. Staying in the shadows, but also fighting. It wasn't exactly a piece of cake.

Oh well. Sacrifices, right? He just hoped the Romans wouldn't figure out. Especially Reyna and Octavian. Cake, right?


	2. The Start of a New War

She paced back and forth. She hated this. She didn't want to fight, especially after fighting with the giants forces, but the attack forced her. So did Octavian. Her power was hanging on the edge. She was trying to delay, but it wasn't good enough. Whether she tried to delay or not, Greeks and Romans would clash. And Reyna was sure the consequences would be severe. The end wouldn't be pretty. She gripped her spear tighter. It was now or never. She hoped it would be never.

"Praetor?"

"Yes?"

"At your command."

Reyna looked down the hill at CampHalf-Blood. She couldn't give the command. This place was a sanctuary for people like her. Half human, half god. How could give the command for killing them?

"Hesitation? Reyna, I'm disappointed. You've never stalled this long."

Reyna set her jaw. "I suggest you hold your tongue Octavian. It is my command, not yours." She put emphasis on the word not, to show that she was in charge, not Octavian.

It actually made her feel a little better to see Octavian flinch. She loved putting him in his place. But it wasn't enough. It still didn't make all of this less diffucult.

"Romans!" Reyna called. Everyone looked up. The apprehension was tangible. "CHARGE!"

The Romans ran down the hill, to be met by Greeks, Cyclopes, and centaurs with the strangest weapons. Reyna didn't know about the party ponies. The armies clashed, each with many fighters. Both sides not backing down. Reyna watched for a few more seconds, only to her, it felt like hours. She leapt into the fray.

Octavian ran down the hill. He swore he something that wasn't natural on the hillside. Since when did hills have purple curtains?

He stopped in front of the curtains. Pulling them open, he looked around to find, nothing. It was empty of people, but it wasn't that bad looking for a cave. Paintings were everywhere, along the walls. Tables and the floor were loaded with sketches and notes.

Octavian walked in, and started to look at the paintings. They were pretty, and well drawn.

"Having fun there?"

Reyna looked around, trying to find a target. There was a lot of people there, but none that seemed like a huge threat. She had to change here statement when she saw one warrior. He was amazing. He was a good fighter, and seemed ready for a challenge. Reyna dashed on over.

The smirk was wiped from his face. He could tell that his opennent wasn't any easy one to defeat. Reyna threw her spear, which he barely dodged. He swung and she blocked with her gladius. This went on for a while, them getting a feel for the other's fighting style. This guy actually gave Reyna a little challenge. He had a high defense, and when he would try to hit her, it was precise, not just bumbling around. It felt good, to have an equal opponent.

While fighting her opponent made a mistake. She took the advantage. A chink in his armor was showing. Just a type of chink shows itself every once in a while. Just by the shoulder. She thrust her gladius towards the chink.

The warrior dropped to his knees. He didn't say anything, but Reyna could tell he was in pain. A lot of it. Instead of killing him then and there, she decided to just let him go.

He stared at her in disbelief and for second, Reyna couldn't help but wonder if she knew him.

Octavian wheeled around to find himself face to face with a girl. The girl had red hair and freckles all over her face. She wore a orange campt-shirt and jeans with scribbles on them. Her green eyes had curiosity and satisfaction in them.

"So, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to tell me your name?"

"Octavian." Octavian couldn't help but eye her with interest. She was pretty, but she didn't seem to be like the other Greeks he'd met.

"Since your wondering my name, it's Rachel."

"Why would I want to know yours?"

"When you say your name, don't you want to know what the person that asks name is?"

Octavian couldn't argue with that logic. "So why aren't you fighting?"

"A oracle doesn't fight."

"Oh. Wait, oracle?!"

"Yep."

"But... I..." Octavian couldn't say anything. He hadn't expected her to be an oracle. He hadn't even thought oracles still exist. He knew that myths were still very much alive, but he thought oracles had died out in Greece, even if there were Greeks.

"Who's your godly parent?"

"Haven't got one."

"What do mean?"

"My parents are purely mortal."

"So let me get this straight. Your a mortal oracle, who's Greek, and attractive..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Right." Rachel rolled her eyes. Octavian had a tinge of red on his cheeks.

"What's with the teddy bear?"

"Instead of having oracles to give us prophecies, Romans used entrails to tell future the future."

"So you use stuffed animals?"

"Yes."

Rachel giggled. "So Romans have guys rip up teddy bears for telling the future?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

She giggled again. "Well, that's cool."

"Don't lie. You find it pathetic."

"Sorry, but yeah."

"We don't get possessed girls spouting out lines we don't under stand."

"I never said possessed!"

After a few more hours, both sides called it quits. Octavian came back from his talk with Rachel.

"You look happy."

"Do I?"

"Yes. And it scares me."

Octavian just rolled his eyes at Reyna as he walked away.

Nico ran into his cabin. He tore his armor off. He poured nectar on his shoulder. It burned, but it felt better. Anywhere but the shoulder. He ate some ambrosia. She could've picked anywhere.

He was surprised that she didn't recognize him. Not like she really paid any attention to him anyway. He lay back on his floor, covered in sweat. If she did that again, would he be able to continue fighting?


End file.
